


Meet a Bully

by MichikoMame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bullying, Ende der Story in der Welt des Entitus, Folter, M/M, Rape, Trap sieht einfach nur genauso aus wie Evan in jungen JahrenXD, Trapper als Bully Trap, Was passierte vor dem Entitus, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Was geschah bevor sie zum Entitus kamen. Frank handelt sich gerne Probleme ein und das mit seinen Freunden zusammen.





	1. Ein ganz normaler Morgen

Der Tag begann wie jeder andere scheiß Tag. Sein Pflegevater machte schon am Morgen Stress weil er besoffen ist und Frank verlässt das Haus während hinter ihm noch gebrüllt wird. Das war für Frank der normale Alltag seid er mit 16 über den Pflegevater Clive Andrews hierher kam. Dieser finanziert sich mit dem Geld das eigentlich für Frank ist seine Barbesuche. Seid er hier ist sind nun schon drei Jahre vergangen. Kaum draußen macht er seine Jacke etwas mehr zu, denn hier in Kanada, im verschlafenen Kaff Ormond war es beinahe das ganze Jahr über kalter, grauer Winter. Mit der Tarnfarbenen Jeans, der grauen Kapuzenjacke und seiner Lederjacke fällt er gut auf, vor allem weil er keinen Schal trägt. Dadurch sah man sein Tattoo gut. Auf dem Hals hatte er vorne beim Kehlkopf einen Totenschädel mit Flammen drumherum. Gleich am Tag wie er volljährig war ist er los und hat sich, natürlich vom Geld seines Pflegevaters, das Tattoo stechen lassen. Auf Schule hatte er so gar keinen Bock. Es war langweilig und es gab nichts spannendes dort zu erledigen, außer dem Training vom Basketballteam. Der Weg zur Fairview Oberschule dauerte gut seine halbe Stunde, aber er wollte sich nicht in einen engen Bus quetschen, zudem es hier doch einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab der ihn Antrieb weiter zu machen und in der Stadt zu bleiben.

Joey:"Hey Frank~"

Susie:"Morgen!~"

Julie:"Hey."

Sofort schaut er auf und grinst etwas. Julie, Susie, Joey und er waren beste Freunde seid sie zusammen zur Schule gehen. Es war lustig, sie hatten sich vorm Büro des Direktors richtig kennengelernt. Julie war schon früher auf den Außenseiter Frank zugegangen und auf Partys sah man sich ab und an, aber Frank hielt abgesehen von den Partys lieber Abstand und selbst dort gab er eher an und verschwand. Was hat das mit dem Direktor zu tun? Nun auf einer Rede zum neuen Schuljahr planten alle Vier einen Angriff auf den Direktor. Harmloses wie laute Musik, falschen Text oder andere Bilder bei der Präsentation. Dabei wurden sie erwischt. Nur Frank zog seinen Plan durch. Er hatte dem Direktor gezielt eine Ladung Schleim und faule Eier verpasst und ihm so sogar noch das Taupe vom Kopf gerissen und ihn lächerlich gemacht. Er war eben gut im zielen. So kamen sie vor dessen Büro ins Gespräch und freundeten sich gemeinsam an. Julie und Susie waren bereits Freundinnen und Joey war ab und an auf den Partys. Aber so hatte Frank sie echt begeistert.

"Morgen Leute. Na was steht heute so an?"

Julie:"Das übliche....keine Lust gepaart mit fick die Welt."

Susie:"Mit ordentlich Farbe~Oh und wir haben heute wohl statt Sport Kunst."

"Boah ne....das einzige Fach was es noch Wert ist zur Schule zu gehen...So ne scheiße."

Joey:"Geht doch schon seid Wochen so."

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. Ist wohl Zeit für eine kurze Beschreibung der Truppe. Sie trugen ähnliche Kleidung wie Frank, nur das Susie mehr auf Röcke steht und Joey hauptsächlich schwarz trägt. Und vom Charakter her, fangen wir mal mit Julie an. Julie oder auch Jules manchmal genannt sah aus wie ein normales Mädchen von nebenan. Lange braune Haare, grüne Augen und nicht ungewöhnliches an sich. Sie war sehr beliebt und hielt öfter Partys ab, da ihre Eltern oft über Nacht weg sind. Sie hat ein loses Mundwerk und sagt offen was sie denkt, zudem ist sie ein wenig größer als Frank. Was kaum einer wusste das sie gerne düstere, deprimierende Musik hörte. Hauptsächlich Powerballaden und bedrückende Songs. Susie war praktisch ihr Sonnenschein. Sie war früher schüchtern und nervös gewesen, aber durch Julie und dann noch Frank wurde sie offener und richtig verspielt. Ihre Haare waren pink gefärbt und sie hat eine Zahnspange zu ihren blauen Augen. Trotzdem konnte sie richtig frech werden. Meistens hatte sie gute Laune und war typisch Mädchen. Unter ihnen ist sie die Kleinste, das störte sie aber nicht. Songs die schnell und aufregend waren liebte sie, alles mit stärendem oder halsbrecherischem Rhythmus war genau ihr Ding. In ihrer Freizeit war sie bei Julie oder ging ehrenamtlich ein paar Arbeiten nach. Joey war, Mal damit angefangen, der einzige dunkelhäutige unter ihnen und dazu noch der größte der Gruppe. Im Gegensatz zu Frank war er auch stämmiger und stärker. Das Leben spielte ihm öfter Mal übel mit, denn er musste neben der Schule an manchen Tagen arbeiten und bei vielen Arbeitgebern war er schnell raus gewesen, dann wollte er nur noch Relaxen und seine hämmernden Songs mit heftigen Rhythmen hören. Zur Zeit war er in einem kleinen Laden tätig und räumte die Regale abends ein nach Ladenschluss. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ganz kurz und dazu hat er passend braune Augen.

Und Franks Fratze? Neben dem Tattoo am Hals hatte er blonde Haare im Undercut. Das obere Haar trägt er demnach natürlich länger, so das ihm ganz leicht Pony auf die Stirn hängt. Seine Augen waren graublau und sein Charakter? Ein typischer Außenseiter, ein Kind das seid jüngstem Alter nur von einer Pflegefamilie zur nächsten und zwischen den Heimen wandert. Demnach hörte er auch gerne Songs mit massiven Verzerreffekten und lauten Schlagzeugpassagen, die einem das Trommelfell malträtierten. Die hörte er vor allem gerne um runter zu kommen oder seine Pflegefamilie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Julie:"Sei froh, du hast wenigstens noch das Basketballtraining."

Etwas grinste Frank dann doch wieder. Dank seinem Angriff auf den Direktor hatte er einen Platz im Team bekommen, ansonsten wäre er wohl zu klein gewesen. Und für die schicke rotweiße Jacke nahm er es in Kauf hin zu gehen. Es war Zeit die er nicht Zuhause verbringen muss und wo er sich austoben kann. Dank seiner Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit war er trotz seiner Größe ein guter Spieler.

"Ja~ Muss ja sein. Kommt ihr heute mit hoch?"

Joey:"Ich bin dabei."

Die Mädchen nicken sofort während sie den Schulhof betreten. Das Gebäude war groß und verwinkelt. Wenn man sich hier nicht auskennt verläuft man sich unweigerlich. Da war Frank froh das er seine Freunde hatte. Er war in den Sommerferien hergezogen und konnte dank ihnen den ersten Tag gut verbringen. Lustigerweise wurden die Klassen in diesem Jahr neu gemischt und sie kamen gemeinsam in eine Klasse von da an und haben definitiv Spaß zusammen. Sie würden natürlich wie immer ganz hinten in der Klasse sitzen um sich zu entspannen und am Handy zu spielen. Leider läuft der Morgen nicht so entspannt, denn auf dem Schulflur erklingt eine raue Stimme mit genervtem Ton.

Junge:"Hey, Morrison!"

".....herrlich. Genau was ich brauchte. Geht schon Mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Joey:"Okay, bis gleich."

Die Drei gehen vor und lassen Frank stehen. Dieser dreht sich um und schaut einem Schrank von Schüler ins Gesicht der auf ihn zu kommt. Er war auch in ihrer Klasse, aber durch mehrere Wiederholungen schon älter. Seine Kleidung wirkte schlicht und er hatte eine Glatze. Mit den braunroten Augen sah er Frank an und bleibt vor diesem stehen. Hier nannten ihn alle nur Trap und Frank hatte kein Interesse an seinem vollen Namen. Trap war in diesem Jahr nach Ormond gezogen und er war auf Streit aus. Schon am dritten Tag war Frank in ihn gelaufen, hatte sein Essen so verschüttet und eine Prügelei in eine Essensschlacht gewandelt. Seit dem hasste Trap ihn und hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Frank war nicht so blöd sich mit diesem riesen anzulegen. Da würde er sicher mit Brüchen davon kommen, aber er konnte es nicht lassen ihn zu provozieren und sein, manchmal echt zu großes, Mundwerk aufzureißen.

"Trap. Womit belästigst du mich denn heute?"

Trap:"Werd nicht frech Blondie. Du weißt genau was ich will."

"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Oh ja, weil du mich mal wieder um Geld anbettelst. Armer Obdachloser Penner."

Man sah genau wie seinem Gegenüber das Blut kochte. Am Kragen packte er Frank eh dieser gegen die Spinde gedonnert wurde. Dabei hält er den Kleineren durchgehend fest und kommt ihm näher.

Trap:" Gib lieber dein Geld raus, bevor ich dir die Nase breche du kleiner Wixxer!"

"Okay okay. Ruhig Blut. Du musst mich nur absetzen."

Knurrend wird er runter gelassen und kramt in seiner Hosentasche. Dort holt er einen zerknitterten Schein raus und drückt diesen Trap in die Hand. Noch während dieser das Papier entknüllt geht Frank schon. Es war kein Geld. Bloß ein Papier in der Größe und Farbe eines Scheins auf dem Dickhead steht. Für Trap hat er sich heute Mal was besonderes ausgedacht, immerhin wird das Geld was ihm zusteht von seinem Pflegevater versoffen. Also hatte er selbst nur das bisschen was er sich bei seinem Pflegevater klaut oder ab und an bei den Kids auf Julies Partys. An der Treppe hört er Trap schon brüllen und er klang so wütend wie er Franks Familiennamen brüllt, als würde er ihm den Hals umdrehen wollen. Sofort rennt Frank die Treppe hoch und hört den anderen bereits hinter sich. Trap war zwar groß und stämmig, aber sicher nicht langsam. Auf der höheren Ebene rennt Frank direkt auf die Jungentoilette und drückt sich dort im Innern direkt neben die Tür wo er rein kam an die Wand. Wie erwartet kommt Trap nach ihm rein gestürmt und geht so etwas in den Raum rein. Als er Frank sieht huscht dieser schon raus und zieht die Tür mit sich zu. Man hört nur noch wie Trap dagegen rennt. Die anderen kamen gerade in seine Richtung, da sie noch bei ihren Spinden Zeug geholt haben.

Joey:"Geht´s?"

"Ja, wie immer. Gehen wir."

Er war gar nicht außer Atem und geht mit seinen Freunden los zur Klasse. Da waren bereits andere Schüler und sie setzen sich hinten zusammen hin. Nur kurz nach Trap kam der Lehrer rein, was eine Prügelei verhindert. Der Unterricht beginnt wie üblich.


	2. Unerwartete Ereignisse

Die Pause nutzten sie um zu entspannen und sich gehen zu lassen. Langsam machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück bevor die Pause um ist. Denn die Lehrer vergeben gerne Nachsitzen.

Susie:"Wir haben Kunst~"

"Ach fuck. Ich habe was im Spind vergessen. Ich komme nach."

Julie:"Denk Mal dran deinen Kram frühzeitig einzupacken."

"Werde ich eh nie Jules~"

Vergnügt geht er zu seinem Spind und holt noch ein kleines Buch raus. Die Tür knallt er zu, einfach um die Lehrer zu ärgern, und packt das Buch beim gehen in seine Tasche. Dadurch ist er unachtsam, was normal ist. Immerhin rechnet man an einem solchen Ort nicht ständig mit etwas schlechtem. Von Trap wird er mit einem Mal weggezogen in eine Besenkammer. Dort knallt er Frank unsanft gegen eine Wand und schließt die Tür, während Frank sich aufrappelt. Bevor er gerade steht packt ihn Trap am Kragen und hält ihn hoch genug damit der Kleine keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hat.

Trap:"Du glaubst also du könntest mich verarschen, du kleines Sackgesicht."

"Also bisher hat es gut geklappt."

Trap:"Nenn mir einen guten Grund das ich dir nicht sofort den Arsch aufreiße Morrison."

Wütend knurrt er und kommt Frank näher. Dadurch drückt er ihn gegen die Wand. Frank sah in ihm wirklich keine Fahr und scherzt noch. Bisher war Trap auch so immer aggressiv gewesen oder hat ihm gedroht. Also wovor sollte er jetzt Angst haben. Schläge bekommt er ´Zuhause´ auch.

"Ich bin nicht schwul, musst dich also wieder mit deinem Spielzeug beschäftigen."

Er rechnete schon mit einer Faust im Gesicht oder im Magen. Wäre eben nur eine Prellung mehr, was soll´s. Aber mit dem was kam hat er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.

Trap:"Dann mache ich das."

Verwirrt schaut Frank ihn an. Diesen ruhigen Ton kannte er nicht und Begriff zu spät was Trap meint. Dieser lässt ihn auf die Füße sinken und beißt an seinem Hals, wo er an Franks Haut saugt. Erschrocken versucht Frank sofort ihn weg zu drücken, allerdings drückte der Größere ihn schon an die Wand und hält seine Hände über seinem Kopf mit nur einer Hand fest.

"Scheiße lass das!!"

Es schmerzte und zieht wie er ihm weiter am Hals saugt und das mehrmals. Gerade wie er versuchen will sich mit den Beinen zu befreien bekommt er von seinem Gegenüber das Knie zwischen die Beine und an den Schritt gedrückt von unten. So sitzt Frank unweigerlich auf seinem Bein. Einen Moment hört er auf und Frank wusste das er ganz sicher ein paar Knutschflecken davon tragen wird.

Trap:"Du wolltest das doch, gibst ein gutes Sexspielzeug ab."

Wieder geht er an seinen Hals und hinterlässt mehr Spuren, auch Bisswunden. Zu Franks Pech hat Trap noch eine Hand frei. Seine Jacken öffnet er schnell und greift unter sein Shirt. Traps Hände waren rau und kalt, doch bevor sich Frank beschweren kann spielt sein Gegenüber unsanft mit einem seiner Nippel.

"Aah.....du Hurensohn...hör auf!"

Wütend, aber leise knurrt er Trap an. Das letzte was er noch will sind Zuschauer oder Fotos die dumme Gerüchte streuen. Tatsächlich rettet ihn die Schulklingel zum Pausenende, denn Trap war auch Jemand der von den Lehrern schon unter Beobachtung steht. Er zieht seine Hand weg und lässt Frank einfach auf den Boden fallen, wo er schon schmerzhaft auf den Knien aufkommt. Grinsend schaut der Rüpel auf ihn herab.

Trap:"Dann verschieben wir das aufs nächste Mal Sextoy~"

Er lässt ihn einfach zurück und Frank knurrt genervt. Was ist bei dem eigentlich kaputt?! Vom Boden steht er auf und richtet rasch seine Kleidung eh er raus läuft. Die Flecken am Hals deckt er mit einer Hand ab, wird auf dem Weg aber wieder von Trap in die Spinde geschubst. Gott wie er diesen Typ hasste, so ein Arschloch! Schnell zieht er aus seiner Tasche ein Halstuch und zieht es sich an. Für den Fall das es doch Mal kälter ist hatte er es dabei um nicht krank zu werden. Sonst muss er noch Zuhause bei seinem Pflegevater die Zeit Todschlagen. Bei der Klasse öffnet er die Tür und es fallen sofort die Blicke der gesamten Klasse und vom Lehrer auf ihn.

Lehrer:"Wie schön das du es auch noch geschafft hast Morrison."

Grummelnd geht Frank in Richtung hintere Sitzreihe um sich zu seinen Freunden zu setzen. Sein Körper zittert noch etwas, aber das lässt er sich möglichst nicht anmerken.

Lehrer:"Morrison."

"Was?"

Lehrer:"Hier vorne hin."

Er deutet auf einen freien Platz in der ersten Reihe und als wollte das Schicksal selbst Frank in den Arsch treten war der Platz ausgerechnet neben Trap frei. Aber Widerworte würden bedeuten das er Nachsitzen muss und da hatte er keinen Bock drauf. Mit seiner Tasche geht er wieder nach vorne und lässt sich neben Trap auf den Stuhl fallen. Der Lehrer erklärte den Rest noch fertig und teilte dann Sitznachbarn als Gruppenmitglieder zu. Frank ahnte bereits das er alles machen darf, sonst schlägt Trap ihn. Oder schlimmer, wenn man an die Situation von eben denkt. Also macht er brav was zu tun ist und ist dankbar das der Unterricht durch die Gruppenarbeit und die Präsentationen schnell um ist. Sofort wie es klingelt ist Frank raus. Joey und die Mädchen kommen zu ihm.

Joey:"Alles okay?"

"Ja klar. Nur etwas Zoff. Das Übliche."

Julie:"Sicher?"

Sie kannten Frank und kalt war ihm sicher nicht, das er das Tuch anzieht. Natürlich sind sie besorgt, weil Frank hat hier nur seinen Pflegevater und der kann ihn auch einfach wieder ins Heim stecken. Tun würde er das wahrscheinlich eh nicht, weil er das Geld für die Barbesuch behalten will.

"Ja. Vergessen wir das einfach. Also gleich noch Kunst. Wollen wir dann in die Stadt und dann hoch zur Skilodge?"

Julie:"Susie und ich wollten für die Klausur morgen lernen."

"Was willst du da lernen?"

Susie:"Unsere Eltern machen Stress, wenn die nicht besser ausfällt."

Frank beneidete sie in keiner Weise um den Druck. Sie mussten wenigstens ein bisschen Leistung bringen für ihre Eltern um ich keine Vorträge anhören zu müssen. Sein Blick wandert zu Joey rüber, aber dieser schüttelt den Kopf.

Joey:"Ich muss zum Laden, sorry."

"Nah ist okay. Man muss ja nicht unnötig Stress herauf provozieren."

Julie:"Das sagst ausgerechnet du~"

Sie lacht etwas und sie gehen runter. Dieses Mal würde er in ihrer Nähe bleiben, nur zur Sicherheit. Den ein bisschen blieb Trap in der Nähe. Den Rest vom Unterricht verbringen sie entspannt und Frank war froh als der Trainer sagte das heute kurzfristig Training ist. Da konnte er sich bewegen und Energie raus lassen. Einen Nachteil hatte das dann aber schon. Es war 17 Uhr und er kam alleine aus der Sporthalle. Erstmal dachte er sich nichts dabei, er würde wie gewohnt Heim gehen und noch Musik hören während er am Handy spielt.

Trap:"Bereit für Runde zwei Babyboy?"

Auf einen Schlag wird Frank blass. Schon als Trap einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht setzt er an und rennt los. Hinter sich hört er Trap brüllen, aber er dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Irren Mut hatte er, aber es war wohl Mutiger ihn noch wütender zu machen, als sich zu ergeben. Kleine Hindernisse kann er überspringen oder drüber rutschen. Hinter einer Ecke geht er in Deckung und muss Luft holen. Der Spurt ist zwar schnell, aber bringt ihn leicht außer Atem. Er hockt sich hin und schleicht hinter die Tonne beim Gebäude und bleibt in Deckung. Trap kam kurz darauf und schaut herum. Zu Franks Glück ging er in eine andere Richtung. Leise geht er geduckt in Richtung Eingang und raus eh er die Straße runter geht. Besser er macht sich direkt auf den Weg nach Hause, nicht das er Trap noch in der Stadt trifft oder in sonst einer Seitengasse. Für morgen muss er sich etwas überlegen um seinen Hals abzudecken. Dank der Klausur kam morgen nicht so viel. Und lernen würde er sicher nicht. Wozu, seine Noten waren ihm egal. Wenn es eine Vier wird dann war es eben so. Kaum Zuhause macht er sich schnell irgendwas im Ofen fertig und verschwindet auf sein Zimmer. Ein Sofa und ein Tisch mit einigen Kratzern drin von einem Messer. Frank Besitz ein Jagdmesser Eine scharfe Klinge mit sägezahnartigem Rücken und strukturiertem Griff. Kleinere Schnittwunden hat er anderen Leuten damit schon zugefügt und fremdes Eigentum kaputt gemacht. Ansonsten hatte er nur einen Stuhl und einen schiefen Schrank. Es war nicht viel und wirkte billig, aber mit ein paar Bandpostern und anderem Kram hat er es sich eingerichtet. Für heute steht also nur noch Musik hören, Streit mit seinem Pflegevater anfangen und ein bisschen am Handy spielen an.


	3. Das geht uns alle etwas an!

Während der Klausur pennte Frank eher und auch den restlichen Unterricht ließ er schleifen. Bei den anderen bleibt er in der Nähe und behält sein Halstuch den ganzen Tag an. Nach der Schule gehen sie zusammen in die Stadt um einfach ein bisschen zu bummeln. Dabei reden sie entspannt und sind gelassen. Wie Susie und Julie von hinten geschubst werden, wobei Susie hinfällt, schauen sie aber doch auf. Direkt stößt Trap auch Joey an Seite und packt sich Frank am Kragen.

Trap:"Hast du schiss, das du bei deinen Wichten bleibst?"

"Vor einem Scheißklumpen wie dir etwa?"

Mit Schwung wirft er Frank zu Boden. Der kommt unsanft auf und rollt etwas. Joey steht schon wieder und Julie hilft Susie hoch.

Joey:"Was ist dein Problem du scheiß Wixxer!"

Sie schauen Trap wütend an. Was gegen einen geht, ging gegen alle. Sie beschützen sich gegenseitig. Trap versucht Joey zu schlagen, aber dieser kann knapp ausweichen. Allerdings nur der ersten und nicht der zweiten Faust. Der Schlag in den Magen sitzt ordentlich und auch die Mädchen wirft Trap leicht zu Boden. Sie waren auf einer Nebenstraße, deshalb würde wohl kaum Jemand ihnen helfen. Gerade als der Schläger auf Julie eintreten will schubst Frank ihn mit allem was er hat weg und tatsächlich geht der Größere zu Boden.

"Weg hier!"

Einen Kampf gegen Trap konnten sie zu viert nicht gewinnen. Frank hatte zwar sein Messer dabei, aber bisher hatten sie ihre Waffen nur auf den nächtlichen Wochenendausflügen benutzt. Selber hatte er kein Problem damit Leute zu verletzen, war ja nur leicht. Aber bei den anderen sah das nicht so aus. Auch wenn es feige war, es war das schlauste zu verschwinden. Sie stehen auf und laufen Frank sofort nach und weg. Dabei gehen sie möglichst auch um die Ecken. Jedoch braucht Trap nicht lange zum aufstehen und folgt ihnen. Sie verstecken sich um eine Ecke.

Susie:"Wie kann dieser Klumpen so schnell sein??"

Joey:"Vielleicht können wir ihn in den Läden abhängen."

"Nein. Ich locke ihn weg."

Sie schauen ihn überrascht und uneinig an. Aber Frank meinte es ernst und sie kannten ihn gut genug um das auch zu merken.

"Ihr geht in die Stadt und teilt euch da auf in die Läden, falls er euch verfolgt. Ich versuche ihn im Parkhaus abzuschütteln, so wie er drauf ist hat er es auf mich abgesehen."

Joey:"Sicher das du das hinkriegst?"

"Na klar. Jetzt weg hier."

Er geht aus der kleinen Gasse raus und stand so nur knapp fünf Meter von Trap weg. Sofort läuft er weiter und biegt die nächste Straße recht ab zum Parkhaus. Über die Motorhaube von einem Auto das gerade dort steht, der Fahrer schaut raus um zu sehen ob der Weg frei ist,rutscht Frank rüber und rennt sofort hoch auf die erste Ebene.Trap war ihm dabei dicht auf den Versen, sprang aber nicht so über das Auto, da der Fahrer wütend hupend davon fährt. Hinter einer Wand geht Frank in Deckung und muss Luft holen. Einen Moment hält er diese an als er Schritt hört. Dann war es still. Um die Ecke kommt er hervor und atmet aus.

"Endlich bin ich die Hackfresse los."

Mit einem Mal weiten sich seine Augen als ihn eine Hand am Kragen hinten packt und zurück zieht. So fällt er auf den Rücken, wird aber direkt wieder hochgehoben. In einer kleine Ecke, in die man nicht sofort rein schauen kann wird Frank an die Wand gedrückt und das mit genug Gewalt das es ihm die Luft ein zweites Mal aus den Lungen schlägt.Trap nahm bereits seine Hände und fesselt sie schnell mit Kabelbinder. Das machte dieser Typ sicher nicht zum ersten Mal. Ohne Mühe kann er so Franks Hände mit einer Hand hoch halten.

Trap:"Nochmal entkommst du mir nicht."

"Hast du es so nötig das du Leute fesseln musst um Sex zu bekommen?"

Ein freches Grinsen kann er sich nicht verkneifen, bereut das aber sofort. Trap zieht ihm das Halstuch ab und steckt es ihm in den Mund. Allerdings zieht er ihn nicht wieder aus. Sein Knie drückt er an Franks Schritt und zieht ihm hinten an der Hose das Messer raus. Frank hatte sich eine Halterung gebastelt die hinten an zwei Riemen für den Gürtel befestigt ist. Außerhalb der Schule hatte er sein Messer immer bei sich, natürlich so das es keiner sieht. Beim Kampf muss Trap es trotzdem gesehen haben. Es ist verdammt bitter mit seinem eigenen Messer die Kleidung aufgeschnitten zu bekommen. Kaum wie seine Jacken und das Shirt offen sind bekommt er Gänsehaut durch die Kälte.Trap lässt ihn nicht lange warten. Er leckt an seinem Hals,eh er um eine Brustwarze beißt und daran zieht. Den Kopf legt Frank in den Nacken, aber durch das Tuch bekam er nur leise Geräusche von sich.Dieses Mal gab er sich nicht mit seinem Hals ab, sonst beginnt gleich mit seiner Brust und auf Liebkosung hatte Frank nun wirklich keinen Bock. Strampeln bringt nichts und ein unterdrücktes keuchen kam dann doch von ihm als er Traps kalte Hand in seiner Hose um sein Glied spürt. Er meinte es wirklich ernst. Wenn sich Frank nicht schnell was einfallen lässt wird ihn dieser Idiot hier und jetzt nageln. Schlimmer noch. Durch die ständigen Umzüge hatte Frank nie wirklich Freunde oder Kontakt vor Susie, Julie und Joey gehabt. Dementsprechend war er mit seinen 19 zwar ein ziemlicher Randale der sich gerne prügelt, aber leider noch ohne Sex. Klar wusste er wie es geht und hat masturbiert, aber das hier war anders und mit einem Kerl. Als wäre er schwul, das geht echt gar nicht.

Immer wieder kommt ein leises Geräusch von ihm durch das Tuch, welches er langsam feucht sabbert. Trap massierte sein Glied und seine Eier abwechselnd bevor er über die Spitze streichelt. Es machte Frank gegen seinen Willen langsam heiß. Seine Nippel waren auch schon Wund vom drauf kauen und dran saugen. Als er einen Finger an seinem Hintern spürt und wie Trap ihm einen schon rein drückt ohne Rücksicht streckt er den Rücken durch und stöhnt unterdrückt. Gott verdammte scheiße, dieser Kerl hatte Hände wie ein Gorilla!

Trap:"....ach sie an, der möchtegern Winzling ist Jungfrau~~"

Erfreut und breit grinst Trap, was Frank Angst einjagt. Seine Hose hing inzwischen unter seinem Hintern, ebenso wie seine Shorts. Deutlich spürt er den Finger in sich und konnte sich nicht winden. Trap drückte ihn an die Wand.

Trap:"Mal sehen wie du das magst~"

Seine Hand zieht er weg, wodurch Frank erleichtert seufzt. Aus seiner Jackentasche, wieso auch immer er das bei sich trägt, holt Trap einen kleinen Zylinder mit runden Enden. Frank sah dieses nur im Augenwinkel. Lange dauert es nicht bis er das Teil besser kennen lernt, denn Trap drückt es ihm hinten rein und schiebt es mit dem Finger tiefer rein. Seine Atmung wird schneller und den Kopf legt er an Traps Schulter ab. Das fühlte sich seltsam an. Kaum wie er seinen Finger raus zieht und sich wieder Franks Latte widmet hört man einen lauten Knall. Klar schaut er auf und hinter sich, sah aber nichts. Dennoch lässt er Frank los. Dieser landet mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden und scheiße! Der Steinboden war fucking kalt an seinem blanken Hintern. Trap ging los und verschwindet um eine Ecke. Dafür kam leise um eine andere Ecke Joey herum und zu Frank. Klar stockt er einen Moment wie er seinen Freund so sieht. Das Tuch zieht er ihm aus dem Mund.

Joey:"Geht´s?"

"....abgesehen von dem Psycho..."

Schnell zieht Joey sein Karambit. Eine moderne Interpretation der Waffe mit einem Ring am Griff der verhindert, dass das Messer der Hand entgleitet. Es war Joeys Waffe und schnell schneidet er den Kabelbinder durch. Sofort hilft er Frank hoch, der sich erstmal die Hose hoch zieht und dann die Jacken zu hält.

Joey:"....deswegen das Tuch.."

"Können wir das bitte später klären. Wo sind Susie und Julie?"

Joey:"Unten. Gehen wir."

Frank nickt und folgt ihm. Seine Latte behinderte ihn etwas am laufen und wegen dem Teil in seinem Arsch machte er sich gerade wirklich keine Gedanken. Joey sagte ihm das Susie und Julie den Krach gemacht haben und dann gleich los sind. Über die Treppe weicht er mit Joey aus und unten vorm Parkhaus stand Joeys Wagen. Hinten sitzen Susie und Julie schon drin. Joey öffnet die Beifahrertür und geht dabei schon rüber. Frank schmeißt sich gleich rein und kaum wie Joey auch drinnen ist drückt dieser aufs Gas und man sah im Rückspiegel wie Trap aus dem Parkhaus kommt. Erleichtert atmet Frank aus. Da haben sie ihm echt den Arsch gerettet.

Susie:"Wäre wohl besser wenn du erstmal nicht zur Schule gehst."

"Das kriege ich hin...danke Leute."

Joey:"Dafür nicht."

Julie:"Wir sind ein Team, ist doch logisch."

Frank lächelt und lehnt sich erleichtert zurück. Sie fahren gemeinsam hoch zum Mount Ormond. Dort gab es eine alte Skilodge wo sie gelegentlich abhängen. Dort halten sich auch andere Teenager und Gangs auf, aber sie störten sich nicht aneinander solange es keinen Streit gibt. Oben parkt Joey und sie steigen aus.

Julie:"Gehen wir einfach an das kleinere Haus?"

"Lieber zur Lodge. Um die Zeit ist Niemand dort."

Er kannte die Lodge und wusste in etwa wann hier wer ist. Immerhin war es ein besserer Ersatz als bei seinem Pflegevater zu sein. Es gibt nur ein Problem. Mit dem Auto braucht man schon locker eine halbe Stunde hier hoch. Zu Fuß war es dementsprechend noch schlimmer, auch weil es bergauf geht. Die anderen sahen zu ihm, nicken aber und sie gehen hin. Die Lodge hatte so ihre Löcher und war in keinem besonders guten Zustand, aber sie war nicht einsturz gefährdet und eine gute Zuflucht. Unten kam man rein wo es eine Bar gibt und eine Theke wo man früher Skiausrüstung bekommt. Davon steht auch viel in der Gegend herum. In der Mitte war ein metallener Kaminofen der frei steht und drumherum ein Sofa im Kreis. Die Mädchen lassen sich mit Joey gleich auf den Sofas nieder, schauen aber auf als Frank zur Treppe geht.

Joey:"Wo willst du hin?"

"Gib mir 5 Minuten."

Mehr sagte er nicht und geht hoch. Oben waren die Räume nicht besser. Er sucht sich ein kleines Zimmer wo er für sich ist und kümmerte sich erstmal um sein Problem. Die Anderen warten unten bis Frank wieder kommt. Den kleinen Zylinder hat er in Zeitung gewickelt und ein Stück übrig gelassen das über steht. Das zündet er mit seinem Feuerzeug an und wirft es in den kleinen Kaminbereich.

Julie:"Was war das?"

"Nichts wichtiges..."

Joey sah zu Frank rüber. Er ahnte was es war, sagte aber nichts. Sein Freund wusste das es bereits schlimm genug war fast von einem Feind gefickt zu werden. Ihm wäre es auch lieber gewesen Frank nicht so zu finden. Den Mädchen mussten sie das nicht auf die Nase binden.

Susie:"Ich glaube das ist so ein Männerding."

"Nichts gegen euch, aber....ist eine blöde Sache."

Julie:"Kein Ding. Man sollte nicht alles Wissen."

Susie nickt entspannt als es im Kamin knistert und leise knallt. Klar schauen sie alle gleich rüber und es weckte dann doch die Neugierde der drei Unwissenden.

"Fragt einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht was es war und ich will es nicht Wissen."

Susie:"Wo hast du es her?"

"Du willst nicht Wissen von wem oder woher."

Julie:"Hauptsache du machst keine Einzeltouren mehr."

Joey:"Ja. Das geht uns alle etwas an.

Er setzt sich neben Joey und lehnt sich zurück eh er ausatmet. Ruhig nickt er. Endlich fühlte er sich entspannt und war dankbar für die Ruhe.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind doch eine Legion. Uns hält keiner auf~"

Etwas grinst er und ist einfach froh das sie hier abschalten können und die Welt da draußen vergessen können. Wenigstens für einen Moment.


	4. So beginnen Alpträume

Endlich passierte Mal was gutes. Denn Trap war in eine Prügelei geraten und war für zwei Wochen krank geschrieben. Also würde er erstmal nicht zur Schule kommen oder raus. Frank ging also mit seinen Freunden dem langweiligen Alltag wieder nach. Frank steht an seinem Spind und legt Bücher rein. Es lag alles mögliche darin. Eine Unfugliste mit schelmischen Missionen von früher, als er in Ormond ankam. Wachhalterpillen mit äußerst hohem Koffeeingehalt für einen Energieschub bei Klausuren und anstrengenden Aktivitäten und ein Freundschaftsband. Na ja eigentlich ein weites aus grauen und roten Schnüren geflochtenes Armband. Mit einem dickem schwarzen Filzstift wurde FJSJ darauf geschrieben. Sie alle hatten jeweils eins. Susie wollte eben bleibende Erinnerungen schaffen. Zudem ein medizinischer Artikel, den Frank aus Ormonds öffentlicher Bücherei entwendet hat, wo eine Studie über Wunden und Stichverletzungen verständlich dargestellt wird. In seine Tasche packt er statt den Büchern eine Mixkassette mit kleinem Player. Es war ein Überbleibsel seiner Kindheit. Die Kassette hatte er irgendwann in seinen Sachen gefunden. Woher sie kam wusste er nicht, nur das darauf düstere Rhythmen, rabiate Gitarrenklänge und abgründigen Gesang aus einer anderen Welt scheinbar enthält. Die Lieder mochte er, sie erfüllten den Geist mit einem vibrierenden sechsten Sinn und machten vor allem bei Randale richtig Bock. Wie er die Kassette einpackt sah man kurz die Maske in seiner Tasche. Sie hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgemalt. Sie alle hatten welche. Julie mit einem Kreuzmund und Augen, Susie hatte einen Riss durch, der mit Nähten geflickt ist und Joey eine Totenschädelmaske. Wenn sie schon Randale und Vandalismus betreiben, dann ohne das man sie erkennt. Immerhin war es lustiger wenn man nicht erwischt wird.

Joey:"Wollen wir gleich wieder hoch?"

Von der Maske schaut Frank auf und macht seine Tasche und den Spind zu. Der Unterricht war um und er war dankbar dafür das heute kein Training ist. Vor allem war es so entspannt ohne Trap.

"Gerne~Habt ihr die dabei?"

Joey:"Ja. Susie und Julie sind schon vor."

Vergnügt grinst er und geht mit Joey auch los zu dessen Auto. Sie wollten wieder etwas Stress machen am Wochenende, aber vorher etwas abhängen bei der Lodge. Der Weg war bekannt und sie hatten ein paar Lieder die sie alle mögen, die im Auto laufen während der Fahrt. Oben angekommen setzen sie sich entspannt ins Foyer mit den Sofas. Dort bleiben sie eine Weile und planen bald zu fahren. Frank bleibt noch in der Lodge während die anderen schon los gehen. Er hält sich gerne dort auf. Die Augen hat er entspannt zu und hört seine Musik während er auf einem alten Sofa liegt. Leider hört er so nicht die Schritte hinter sich. Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund und erschrocken öffnet er die Augen. Bevor er reagieren kann hält Trap ihm ein Messer an den Hals und zieht die Kopfhörer unsanft raus.

Trap:"Na Sextoy. Denk bloß nicht dran dich zu wehren."

Leise sagt er es und Frank sah in seinen Augen das er es ernst meint. Und durch eine aufgeschnittene Kehle wollte er nicht sterben. Allerdings wurde er blass als man draußen Schritte hört und rufen.

Joey:"Hey Frank. Kommst du!?"

Er rief entspannt, aber laut genug um gegen Franks Musik anzukommen. Trap sah ihn an. Er musste Joey wegschicken, das war ihm selbst klar.

"Ich bleibe noch was. Fahrt schon Mal ohne mich."

Joey:"...Alter der Ausflug da runter war deine Idee.."

"Ja, aber...ich bin noch down von der Sache beim Parkhaus...."

Joey:"...ist okay. Sag einfach Bescheid. Bis später."

Damit ging er und fragte nicht weiter nach. Er hatte Frank gesehen und würde das Thema nicht anschneiden. Dafür war Frank dankbar, auch wenn er wusste das er nun hilflos Trap ausgeliefert war. Dieser wartet noch einen Moment bis Joeys Schritte nicht mehr zu hören sind. Sofort hebt er Frank von der Couch hoch und grinst.

Trap:"Dann spielen wir Mal~"

"Ach ich mache dir sicher keinen Spaß. Du hättest nicht extra hoch kommen müssen."

Trap:"Wenn du wüsstest du kleiner Pisser."

Unsanft wirft er Frank auf den Boden und hebt ihn an den Haaren auf die Knie. Bevor Frank fragen kann wird sein Gesicht an Traps Schritt gedrückt. Und er war sich sicher, das er dort nie hin wollte.

Trap:"Mach deinen Job lieber ordentlich sonst wirst du bluten."

"Dann musst du mir schon sagen was du willst."

Sein Gegenüber grinst und öffnet seine Hose eh Frank schon seinen halb erigierten Penis ins Gesicht bekommt. Ernsthaft. Dieser Typ trägt keine Unterwäsche. Klar weigert sich Frank den Mund zu öffnen, aber das ziehen an den Haaren bringt ihn dann doch dazu und sein Kopf wird sofort so nahe gezogen das er Traps Glied komplett im Mund hat und mit der Nase an dessen Schambehaarung stößt. Und das war keine schöne Erfahrung. Gegen seinen Willen bewegt Trap seinen Kopf unsanft und stößt ohne Rücksicht in seinen Mund. Das schlimmste ist das dieser Typ anscheinend viel Ausdauer hat und dementsprechend lange so weiter macht. Frank konnte spüren wie er kurz vorm kommen steht und hoffte das er sein Sperma nicht schlucken muss. Tatsächlich musste er das auch nicht. Trap zog ihn kurz vorher zurück und spritzt ihm voll aufs Gesicht. Das war beinahe genauso schlimm wie es schlucken zu müssen.

"Urgh....zufrieden?"

Sein Kiefer tat weh und er war froh als seine Haare endlich los gelassen werden.

Trap:"Von dem bisschen? Du bist erbärmlich im blasen. Gib dir Mal Mühe. Wie wäre es mit einer Show?"

Frank sah hoch und musste blinzeln als er Blitzlicht abbekommt. Na toll. Ein Foto wollte er gerade nicht von sich haben. Wenn er jetzt Nein sagt geht das Bild ganz sicher über den Schulhof. Widerwillig steht er auf und öffnet seine Jacke. Trap setzt sich entspannt hin wo Frank eben noch lag. Erfreut war Frank nicht und zieht seine Lederjacke aus.

Trap:"Na komm, mehr Show."

"...Wixxer..."

Traü:"Nochmal?"

"Klar doch..."

Dieses Mal versuchte er etwas anregender die andere Jacke auszuziehen. Das Gebäude war offen und windig. Hier konnte jederzeit Jemand rein kommen und es war sicher nicht warm genug um sich auszuziehen. Als er sein Shirt am unteren Rand hebt stockt er kurz. Trap hielt sein Handy auf ihn. Ganz sicher filmt dieser perverse Wixxer ihn.

Tra:"Probleme?"

"Nein..."

Trap:"Stripst wohl gerne für andere, was?~"

"....klar. Immer."

Ohne Elan oder Begeisterung sagt er es trocken und zieht sein Shirt aus. So sah man gut sein Tattoo am Hals. Gerade wie er seine Hose öffnen will pfeift Trap und zeigt runter auf sein Glied. Nochmal wollte er ihn wirklich nicht blasen. Kommt aber näher und kniet sich vor ihn.

Trap:"Gib dir Mühe. Dein Maul ist immerhin groß genug."

Grummelnd leckt Frank sein Glied ab und nimmt ihn in den Mund. Aber noch bevor er versuchen könnte sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bemühen drückt Trap ihn wieder mit der Hand runter. Als muss er wohl nur wieder seinen Penis im Hals erdulden, dieses Mal während er gefilmt wird. Und wieder brauche es ein wenig Zeit. Nur dieses Mal zieht er sich nicht raus, sondern kommt in seinen Mund.

Trap:"Nicht schlucken, behalt es im Mund."

Angewidert gehorcht Frank und öffnet auf Traps Befehl hin den Mund, allerdings läuft ihm dann das Sperma mit Speichel raus und tropft auf seine Brust.

Trap:"Schick~ Dann hol dir zur Belohnung selbst einen runter~"

Genervt steht er auf, zieht seine Hose aus, gefolgt von den Shorts und musste sich selbst masturbieren. So wirklich in Stimmung war er aber nicht, was auch daran lag das ihm echt kalt war. Also zieht Trap ihn zu sich und er quietscht leise auf als er zwei Finger hinten rein bekommt.

Trap:"Ja, so klingt eine richtige Jungfrau~ Komm sag es ruhig. Du willst doch bestimmt endlich einen ordentlichen Schwanz in deinem Arsch haben."

"....."

Klar schweigt er, aber das bekam er sofort zurück indem der Größere ihm unsanft die Finger tiefer rein drück und sein Glied packt und rabiat pumpt.

"Aah....ja...i....ich will das...du mich mit deinem....massiven Penis entjungferst..."

Trap grinst breit und löst seine Hände von Frank eh er den kleineren Jungen anhebt und auf die Couch wirft. Frank lehnt mit dem Rücken hinten an der Lehne. Viel Zeit zum denken bleibt ihm nicht, denn Trap hebt seinen Hintern bereits an und stößt mit roher Gewalt in seinen Hintern. Ein ersticktes Keuchen kam von Frank dem sofort Tränen von Schmerz in die Augen schießen. Er war feste davon überzeugt das sein Hintern blutet. Einen Moment Zeit um sich an diesen Fleischklumpen zu gewöhnen hatte er auch nicht, denn Trap hatte es eilig und vögelt ihn sofort wild. Dabei hält er das Handy weiter auf Frank bis er ihn abfüllt.

Trap:"Gibst eine hervorragende Sexpuppe ab~"

Das Video stoppt er und grinst. Frank tat alles weh und so schnell würde er wohl nicht einfach so aufstehen. Plötzlich hing das Handy vor seiner Nase. Auf dem Bild vom Video war er zu sehen wie er nackt auf der Couch liegt und gefickt wird. Zusätzlich hat Trap ihn öfter gebissen und ihm so Blutergüsse verpasst.

Trap:"Egal wann, wenn ich dich rufe kommst du gefälligst. Sonst hat bald die ganze Schule Spaß daran über dich drüber zu rutschen~"

Damit steckt er sein Handy weg und geht vergnügt einfach. Seufzend legt Frank den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne. Super. Ab sofort war er also der Sexsklave von diesem Troll nur damit seine Vergewaltigung nicht Online geht. Ein paar Minuten bleibt er sitzen, dann ist es ihm definitiv zu kalt. Unter Schmerzen zieht er sich an und schleppt sich raus. Die Kapuze zieht er sich über und hat Mühe beim laufen. Mit Musik in den Ohren geht er langsam den Weg vom Berg runter. Das würde eine Weile dauern und als er endlich bei der Stadt ist wird es dunkel. Bei seinem Zuhause ist es dann dunkel. Müde geht er rein wo sein Stiefvater ihn sofort zusammen scheißt und besoffen wie er ist schlägt. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung lässt sich Frank in seinem Zimmer auf die Couch fallen wo er sofort einschläft. Erst am Morgen wird er wach weil sein Handy klingelt. Brummend hebt er es vom Boden auf und geht dran.

"....mhm?..."

Joey:"Alter! Frank wo bist du!"

Das Handy hält er etwas weg und ihm tat der Kopf weh. Klang so als wäre Joey ziemlich pissed. Er war ja eh sehr impulsiv. Im Hintergrund hörte man die Mädchen und sie waren ebenso drauf. Seufzend gähnt Frank.

"Auf meiner Couch...was ist los?..wieso machst du so einen Lärm?"

Joey:"Wieso?? DU wolltest gestern in die Stadt und etwas Randale machen. Und nur du hast gefehlt und seid wir gestern los sind haste nichts von dir hören lassen!"

Da war was. Die Wut von seinem Freund kann er verstehen. Jetzt brauchte er mehr als nur schnell eine Ausrede. Und eine lange heiße Dusche.

"Sorry...mir war nicht gut und Clive war Mal wieder betrunken und sauer. Ich bleibe heute wohl auch noch hier. Tschuldigt Leute."

Julie:" Wie jetzt? Du lässt doch sonst keine Chance aus um Ärger zu machen."

"Heute schon....ich melde mich päter nochmal okay. Mir brummt der Schädel."

Joey:"....fein. Bis später."

Er legt auf und lässt seinen Arm neben der Couch runter hängen und das Handy auf den Boden sinken. Super gemacht. Jetzt macht er sich seine einzigen Verbündeten noch zum Feind. Die Augen fallen ihm wieder zu. Sein Kopf brummte sehr und die Nacht war beim besten Willen bisher nicht lang genug gewesen.


	5. Die Legion

Erst gegen eins schleppte sich Frank wieder von der Couch und duschte locker eine Stunde. Sein Pflegevater war schon weg um in die Bar zu gehen. Im Bad zieht er sich bloß eine Hose und Shirt zu den Shorts an und torkelt zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Wie er die Tür öffnet schaut er verdutzt zu Julie, Susie und Joey. Die drei sitzen auf der Couch und schauen zu ihm. Die Kleidung von gestern liegt noch am Boden und wenn man genau hinsieht erkennt man das Blut und Sperma. Das Fenster war komplett zu, obwohl es eben angelehnt war. Da wusste er gleich wie sie rein kamen. Immerhin brechen sie am Wochenende öfter Mal wo ein.

".....was macht ihr denn hier?"

Julie:"Was wohl wir schauen nach dir. Du bist verdammt weird drauf."

Susie:"Aber echt mal. Haust gestern einfach ab ohne was zu sagen und dann bist du heute Morgen so komisch drauf."

Joey:"Nur um dich dann nicht mehr zu melden. Wir sind ständig zusammen unterwegs. Also?"

"Bloß Stress mit Clive. Sonst nichts."

Er gab sich Mühe normal zur Couch zu kommen, aber ihm tat alles noch schlimmer weh als gestern. Zu seinem entsetzen hält Joey ihm sein Handy entgegen wo von einer fremden Nummer ein Bild an Frank geschickt wurde. Das Bild zeigte ihn mit dem Sperma im Gesicht.

"......fuck.."

Julie:"Ist das alles??"

"....Fein, es hat nicht mit Clive zu tun. Aber auch nicht mit euch."

Joey stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Bevor Frank was sagen kann zieht er sein Shirt einfach hoch zur Brust. So wurden die unzähligen Blessuren sichtbar.

Joey:"....das war doch ganz sicher Trap."

"Und wenn schon....Ist nichts."

Er drückte seinen Freund weg und zieht sein Shirt wieder runter. Allerdings vibriert sein Handy dann schon wieder und Joey sah drauf. Frank sah nur kurz das es das Video war und versuchte direkt Joey das Handy abzunehmen. Zu seinem Pech schalten sich Julie und Susie ein und halten ihn fest. Gegen Mädchen hatte er sonst schon eine Chance, aber....sie waren immernoch seine Freunde. Beschämt musste er sich anhören wie das Video läuft.

Joey:".....er erpresst dich."

"....Das ist noch das harmloseste.."

Julie:"Verdammt mach dein Maul auf und rede mit uns!"

Susie:"...Trap ist sicher seid der Sache in der Schule so zu dir."

Nun musste er doch sagen was los ist. Auch wenn er lieber nichts sagte. Aber sie hatten jetzt sogar das Video gesehen, schlimmer kann es nicht werden. Das zeigte wohl wie sehr sie zu ihm halten. Selbst nach diesem Porno halten sie noch zu ihm.

"...ist ja gut, ich erkläre es euch. Was gegen etwas Bier?"

Joey:"Nein. Ist sicher keine schlechte Idee."

Frank setzte sich mit Julie und Susie auf die Couch während Joey für sie Bier holt. Es lag versteckt in einer Ecke von Franks Zimmer und war auch nur mit wenig Alkohol. Aber um die Stimmung zu heben reichte es. Frank erzählte ihnen von der Sache in der Schule, dem Parkhaus und in der Lodge. Möglichst ohne Details über sich selbst.

Joey:"...das gibt Stress wenn die Schüler das sehen."

"Dann wars das mit mir."

Julie:"Vor allem wenn sie Wissen das du als Rowdy Nummer eins Jungfrau warst."

"....sehr motivierend. Also. Was soll ich wegen Trap machen?"

Susie:"Wir! Du hast es gesagt. Wie sind die Legion. Keine Einzeltouren."

Jetzt musste er doch grinsen. Sie waren echt verrückt. Und das mochte er an ihnen. Sie waren eben alle ausgelassen und gerne ohne Regeln, das hatten sie gemeinsam. Er nickt und schaut auf.

"Ich weiß schon was. Wir müssen eh die Originale von ihm besorgen, da kann man auch gleich Rache ausüben, damit dieser Idiot sich nicht noch Mal in unsere Nähe traut~"

Sein Grinsen hatte kurz etwas wahnsinniges. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr alleine und jetzt wollte er das Trap leidet. Sie nutzen die nächsten Tage um alles was sie bräuchten zusammen zu suchen. Auch weil Frank sich erstmal erholen musste. Diese bleibt solange Zuhause und war wachsamer damit nicht wieder Jemand einbricht. Die Woche vergeht entspannt und er ruft in der Schule einfach an. Clives Stimme imitiert er und sagt das er seinen Sohn für die Woche nicht in die Schule schicken will. Eine gefälschte Entschuldigung war auch schnell gemacht. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten bis endlich Freitag ist. Bei seinem Job in einem Laden in der Stadt erscheint er natürlich auch nicht in der Woche. Am Freitag Nachmittag ging er rüber zum Haus wo Joey wohnt. Dort sind Joey und die Mädchen bereits vor der Garage an Joeys Wagen und dieser knallt den Kofferraum zu.

"Ist alles bereit?"

Julie:"Oh Ja~"

Susie:"Wir müssen nur noch warten."

Frank nickt und schaute auf den Beifahrersitz des Wagens. Dort lag eine Tasche wo ihre Waffen und die Masken drin liegen. Oh man wie er sich auf den Abend freute. Als es endlich dunkel ist fahren sie mit dem Wagen vor und halten auf einem leeren Parkplatz etwas entfernt. Mit den Masken auf, den Messern bewaffnet und der Tasche dabei gehen sie los. Sie hatten Übung in solchen Dingen und schleichen ungesehen zu einem Haus. Wie ein Jackpot stand das Fenster auf Kipp. Susie hatte keine Probleme es ganz zu öffnen und leise steigen sie in das Haus ein. Ungehört gehen sie durch die Küche. Julie nimmt einen Stuhl mit und geht mit Susie in den Keller. Derweil gehen Joey und Frank geradewegs auf ein Zimmer hoch. Von außen hatten sie das Haus schon beschattet und wussten was in welchem Raum ist. Leise öffnen sie die Tür. Das Zimmer war unordentlich und wirkte beinahe noch schlimmer als Franks kleiner Lagerraum. Trap lag in seinem Bett und bekam nichts mit. Unter der Maske grinst Frank und geht hin, eh er Trap ein Tuch auf den Mund drückt das mit einer Flüssigkeit Getränkt ist. Erschrocken schaut ihn der Andere an, wird aber schnell benommen. Lange würde es nicht anhalten, aber die Zeit reicht ihnen. Joey sucht derweil alles was Technik ist im Zimmer und löscht darauf alles von Frank oder zerstört es direkt. Dann bringen sie den Riesen runter in den Keller. An den Stuhl fesseln sie ihn und Trap bekommt eine Mundsperre verpasst. Nur wenige Minuten darauf wird er wach und sah die Vier erschrocken an. Schon länger gingen in der Stadt Gerüchte um von Vier Vandalen mit Masken die Leute heimsuchen, sie foltern oder töten. Natürlich stimmte das nicht ganz. Sie hatten Vandalismus, ein paar Streiche und ab heute Nacht eine Folter auf ihrem Konto. Frank sah Trap an und seine Maske hatte ein verhöhnendes Grinsen.

"Sie an wer wach ist~ Du hast ziemlichen Mist gebaut. Zeit was wir etwas mit dir spielen Babyboy~"

Er kam näher und wirft sein Messer etwas hoch. So dreht es sich einmal um die eigene Achse und gekonnt fängt Frank es am Griff wieder auf. Trap schüttelte den Kopf und konnte nirgendwo hin. Sein Shirt und die Shorts waren schnell Geschichte und sie schmieren mit Edding auf ihm herum. Kindliches Zeug, aber mit genug Botschaft um ihn zu demütigen. Nur Frank belässt es nicht dabei und schneidet Trap ins Fleisch. Keine tiefen Wunden, aber es würde diesem wehtun. Irgendwann schauen die Drei zu ihrem Anführer.

"Hm. Haben wir genug?"

Trap sah entsetzlich aus und hatte die Angst in den Augen. Das Messer wischt Frank an einem Ärmel ab und legt die Spitze an Traps Geschlechtsteile. Sein Blick lag eisern auf seinem Opfer. Ihn überkommt ein seltsames Gefühl. Er fühlte sich mächtig.

"Wir könnten dich auch kastrieren~"

Das Messer hebt er an, allerdings hält Joey ihn zurück. Den Kopf schüttelt er. Es war genug für heute. Seufzend senkt er die Klinge.

"Glück gehabt, heute nicht. Aber zwing uns nicht wieder zu kommen."

Damit dreht er sich um und sie verlassen den Keller schnell. Das Licht machen sie aus und verlassen das Haus ungesehen eh sie weg fahren. Im Auto ziehen sie erst die Masken ab und Frank grinst mehr als zufrieden.

"Das tat richtig gut~"

Joey:"Jetzt sollte er Ruhe geben."

Susie:"War das nicht etwas...viel?"

"Oh nein. Dieser Mistkerl hatte noch Glück."

An einer Straße hält Joey und schaut zu Frank. Im Rückspiegel sah dieser die Blicke der Mädchen. Na gut sie waren Familienkinder mit etwas besserem Leben. Mit solcher Gewalt konnte er sie wohl nicht begeistern.

"Okay okay. Ja es war genug."

Joey:"Wir wollen dich bloß nicht im Knast besuchen."

"Jaaa. Da will ich auch ungern hin. Habs kapiert, echt. Sorry Leute."

Es entspannte sie und sie fahren weiter. Den Rest der Nacht machten sie Randale und besprühen ein paar freie Orte. So verbringen sie gerne das Wochenende und hängen einfach nur entspannt ab. Am Montag fehlte Trap in der Schule. Die Lehrer warnen vor einer Bedrohung in der Stadt, das die Polizei nun auch aufmerksam geworden ist. Frank kümmerte es nicht groß. Hauptsache er hatte seine Rache und Trap würde leiden.


	6. Blutrausch

Wie gewohnt nahm Frank an der Schule und am Basketballtraining teil. Bei einem Training ist er richtig in Raserei und man fühlte sich das Rennen gut an. Ohne Verlust schubst er seine Mitspieler weg und macht sogar gekonnt einen Korb. Leider sah der Schiedsrichter das nicht so gut. Wie Joey mit den Mädchen in die Halle kommt um mit Frank nachher hoch zu fahren saß dieser auf dem Schiedsrichter und verprügelte ihn ordentlich. Der arme Kerl hatte schon die Nase gebrochen und blutet. Der Trainer holte ihn mit anderen aus dem Team von dem Mann runter, selbst jetzt schlägt er noch um sich und grinste wahnsinnig. Joey geht direkt hin und eh er sich versieht hat Frank eine Faust im Gesicht und geht zu Boden. Endlich schien er wieder wach zu sein und schaut hoch. Das nächste was er hörte war der Trainer.

Trainer:"Du bist raus aus dem Team. Sowas können wir hier nicht gebrauchen. Verschwinde."

"Du hast doch nur schiss das ich besser bin als diese Weicheier!"

Joey:"Frank, es reicht."

Normalerweise war Joey impulsiv, aber so streitlustig und gewalttätig wie Frank war er nicht. Dieser sah ihn wütend an, nimmt sich von der Bank aber seine Tasche und geht gefolgt von den Mädchen neben seinem Freund raus.

"Mieser Wixxer....was pfeift der mich auch raus."

Julie:"Geht´s? Du hast ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet."

"Ist er doch selber Schuld."

Knurrend antwortet er und hatte Blut an seiner Kleidung. Joey seufzt und schlägt erstmal vor das sie zum Mount Ormond fahren damit Frank runter fahren kann. Dieser hört Musik und kam auch wieder runter. Dafür vergas er seine Schicht für heute bei der Arbeit. Abmahnungen gab es schon genug, dementsprechend steht er am nächsten Tag mit der Kündigung da. Natürlich lässt er sich das nicht gefallen und wollte den Laden etwas zerlegen aus Rache. Bei der Randale machten seine Freunde mit und sie fahren mit Joeys Wagen hin. Das Einbrechen war für sie ein leichtes. Allerdings waren sie nicht alleine. Der Hausmeister war noch dort und überrumpelte Julie. Bei ihrem Schrei ging Frank sofort mit gezückter Klinge hin. Es ging schnell als der Mann blutend am Boden liegt und sich nicht bewegen kann. Dieses Gefühl. Das Blut an den Händen und zu sehen wie er leidet. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Für ihn gab es kein zurück mehr und nun gab er die Klinge weiter. Er forderte auch seine Freunde auf. Joey hörte eher auf ihn, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefällt. Susie wollte noch protestieren, wurde aber von Frank angefahren. Sie waren eine Legion und da hingen sie zusammen drin. Sie stach auch zu, eh er Julies Hände führt und sie auch zustechen lässt. Schnell machten sie die Sauerei sauber und bringen die Leiche hoch zum Mount Ormond. Während dem graben war es Frank der eine Präsenz spürte und als erster im Nebel verschwindet. Als er nicht mehr da war folgten die Anderen seinen Fußspuren in den Nebel.

Die Augen öffnet Frank und schaut hoch. Entspannt sitzt er auf der Couch. Er hörte wie die Anderen sich unterhalten und von der letzten Runde reden. Hier galt es zu töten und inzwischen hatten sie alle den Dreh raus und gefallen daran gefunden. Von der Couch steht Frank auf.

"Ich sehe mich Mal außerhalb was um. Wenn Survivor kommen könnt ihr euch ja einigen."

Joey:"Du gehst zu ihm oder?"

Er stoppte und sah zu Joey rüber. Dieser hatte schon von Anfang an wie sie hier waren etwas gegen Trapper gehabt. Susie und Julie sehen zu den Jungs.

"Was geht es dich an?"

Julie steht auf und zieht Susie an der Hand mit, sie merkte das da etwas war wo sie als Mädchen stören. Etwas das auch mit Trap zu tun hat.

Julie:" Wir gehen Mal zur Huntress, sie meinte sie braucht etwas Hilfe."

Damit zerrt sie Susie mit raus und die Jungs sind alleine. Frank schaut genervt zu Joey.

Joey:"Du wirfst dich ihm wie eine Nutte an den Hals. Weil er wie Trap ist? Wolltest du das damals doch alles?"

"Ich wollte das sicher nicht! Was weißt du schon!"

Joey:"Das du besseres verdient hast als diesen Typ."

"Wen zum Beispiel? Wir sind hier gefangen du Vollidiot."

Genervt knurrt er und will gehen. Aber Joey ist auch aufgestanden, packt sein Handgelenk und dreht ihn wieder zu sich eh er seinen Freund küsst. Er fordert ihn zum Kuss auf, aber der Kuss war dennoch sanft. Mit großen Augen schaut er seinen Kumpel an und hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Er drückt Joey nicht weg, sondern erwidert etwas.

"....warum? Du hast nie was gesagt."

Joey:"Käme seltsam weil wir Freunde sind."

"Lieber Friendzone und das alles mit ansehen als Arsch zu zeigen?"

Joey zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Er war eben nur impulsiv wenn es nötig ist und sonst eher zurückhaltend und bedacht. Zu seiner Verwunderung küsst Frank ihn zurück.

"Na lieber spät als nie, vielleicht erfüllst du ja auch ein paar Cliches~"

Joey:"Manchmal bist du echt n Arsch~"

Er lacht und küsst ihn heiß. Frank war eben er selbst und das mag Joey so an ihm. Ohne zögern hebt er ihn an und wirft Frank sanft auf die Couch bei dem Ofen. Mit kalten Fingern streicht er unter Franks Kleidung und über dessen warme Haut während sie sich gut hörbar feucht küssen. Sie waren wie Teenager und entkleiden sich so halb und schnell. Mit Fingern bereitet Joey den kleineren schon vor eh er ihn von hinten nimmt. Und oh man, Frank gab ein so erregtes und geiles Bild ab da wurde Joey richtig heiß und nahm seinen Freund ziemlich wild durch. Er konnte seine Kraft besser einsetzen als Trap der nur stumpf raus haut. Frank spürte das ebenso gut und lag schnell nur noch laut keuchend unter ihm. Die Beiden gönnen sich zwei Runden eh Frank breitbeinig auf Joeys Schoss sitzt und an ihm kuschelt.

"Bist echt gut, muss ich dir lassen."

Joey:"Gebe ich gerne zurück~"

Er grinst hält Franks Hände. Ein bisschen konnten sie noch so sitzen bleiben bis sie sich anziehen mussten, denn in Kürze würden Survivor kommen und da mussten sie doch fit sein. Frank beobachtet Joey wie er als Killer raus geht und grinst.

"Bist ein feiger Dummkopf, aber du gehörst mir~"

 

ENDE


End file.
